You Always Forget
by QuirkySleeper
Summary: Hermione Granger is trying to enjoy a quiet night at home while the boys are all out celebrating Ron's stag party. But when Charlie and Sirius return home looking to keep the bookworm company with brandy and conversation things grow heated. However, not all things are as they seem.
A/N:

I don't own HP, I'm not JKR. This is just for fun.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Hermione allowed herself a sip of wine and a contented sigh as she happily read by the fire in the library at Grimmauld Place. The house was uncharacteristically quiet as all of the other male occupants were out helping Ron celebrate his stag party. She knew that the details of the festivities had all been explained to her multiple times but considering the fact that it was Luna's hen party the following night and not hers, Hermione had not bothered to listen terribly closely.

Instead she was enjoying the peace and quiet as she read slowly and leisurely, a practice she rarely had time to imbibe in since being inducted into the Enforcement of Magical Law Department with the Ministry of Magic.

She took another sip of wine and hummed a happy little noise in the back of her throat as she flipped the page, reveling in the fact that not Harry, Ron, or Sirius were there to give her any cheek about recreational reading on a Friday night. She smiled to herself and snuggled farther down into the comfy cushions she was laying on, knowing she had better enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start as a symphony of crashing, laughter, and curses met her ears. After years of warfare she was immediately on her feet, wand in hand. She crept quickly and carefully to the door of the library and listened hard.

She heard retching, quickly followed by "Blimey!" and "Bloody fucking hell, Weasley!"

Hermione grimaced as she realized what exactly was happening. She took a quick breath and walked out into the hallway, not entirely surprised at the scene that was unfolding before her.

Ron had one hand braced against the wall, his head hung low as his stomach emptied itself into the umbrella stand by the door. Harry was on his other side, clearly straining under Ron's weight, as the ginger in question was not doing much of it for himself.

"Oh, Ronald." Hermione sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You said it." Charlie Weasley agreed, who Hermione now realized was standing behind Ron and Harry, further down the hallway.

" _Scourgify_!" Came a voice behind Charlie's as Sirius Black emerged from the darkness.

Harry muttered a quick thanks before beginning to attempt to heave Ron up the stairs to their rooms. Hermione shook her head and looked to the other two men in the hall.

"Are you going to help him? You're both clearly more sober than Harry is." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she sent both men looks of disapproval.

They shared a glance between them before they huffed and grumbled, helping Harry and Ron get up the stairs and into bed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to go back into the library. She glanced at the grandfather clock and noted it was still rather early for the boys to be returning. At only 12:30, she was doubting her own willingness to go up to bed. She sank down back into the sofa and poured herself another glass of wine before plucking her book back up and setting it on her knees.

However, she only got two pages down before the door to the library burst open and Charlie Weasley and Sirius Black strode through the door noisily.

"See? What did I tell you, mate?" Sirius was laughing as he surveyed the witch before him.

Charlie was laughing too, his eyes twinkling merrily. "To a 'T'."

Hermione looked up and gave them a look before. "Can I help you with something?"

"You know, Hermione, I am glad you asked." Charlie said as both he and Sirius took seats. Charlie sitting in the arm chair to her left, while Sirius occupied the available space on the sofa to her right.

Hermione's eyebrows rose as she looked between the two men. "Uh, yes?"

"Entertain us, love." Sirius said, steepling his fingers.

Hermione's face screwed up into one of annoyance. "Excuse me?" She huffed, sliding the spare bit of parchment she used as a bookmark between the pages of her novel before setting it down on her lap.

"It's too early to go to sleep so we were rather hoping that you would maybe chat with us a bit." Charlie said, giving Sirius a glance that made him grin. "Entertain us, as it were."

Hermione's face softened slightly, but only slightly. She glanced down at her bottle of wine. "I've got enough for two more glasses. Would you lot like some wine?" She offered, taking a sip of her own glass. But Sirius was already shaking his head and pulling out his wand. He gave it a flick and a bottle of firewhisky made it's way into his hands but the moment he surveyed it he pouted.

Hermione took another sip of her own glass and immediately knew why he responded that way. There was hardly any left to constitute one glass, let alone two. She sighed and stood, handing her glass of wine off to Sirius she said, "Finish this."

She strode across the library, glancing at the different volumes until she came across one, "Muggle Law Influenced by Magical Persuasion from 1946 - 1950", by Hugo Levitts. She gently pulled the book from the shelf and reached behind it to pull a mostly full bottle of Dragon Barrel Brandy from the shadows. She replaced the book and surveyed the bottle in her hands.

As she returned to her place on the sofa, setting the bottle down Sirius gave a low whistle. Hermione conjured glasses and noticed her empty wine glass sitting on the table beside Sirius.

"How long have you been hiding that back there?" He asked, accusingly and Hermione shrugged with a small smile. "I've definitely searched this library in the last year for wayward booze."

"Long enough."

Charlie laughed, taking the glass she handed him. "What book were you hiding it behind?"

Hermione smirked, handing a glass to Sirius as she relayed the title and Charlie whooped in another fit of laughter.

"I only had to charm it so it couldn't be summoned and pick a book he would never, ever pick up and it's been safe back there since I moved in two years ago."

Sirius groaned as he took a sip, his head resting back on the couch and his eyes closing. "Sometimes you are too smart for your own good, witch." Sirius muttered and Hermione took a sip of her own brandy.

"Mmm," she hummed, letting the liquid side down her throat. "You're only saying that because I hid alcohol successfully from you for two years."

Sirius huffed and picked his head back up to look at her. "Maybe. But next time I'll know to check the boring books."

Hermione and Charlie snorted, sharing a look. "Maybe my arse." Charlie chuckled. "This stuff is good, Hermione. I never took you for a brandy kind of witch."

Hermione nodded, taking another sip. "It's not something I like to drink all the time. I usually prefer wine, but occasionally I enjoy I fine brandy." She said with a small smile. "So, how was the stag party?" She asked.

The men between her began regaling the tale of how Ron had gotten completely smashed in a matter of two hours and had gotten them all kicked out of the bar within three.

Breathlessly, the three of them laughed and Hermione shook her head. It didn't necessarily surprise her but the details about just how drunk Harry got were.

But then the conversation turned. "So, what have you been up to all this time?" Charlie asked, glancing at her as he poured them all another drink.

She laughed softly, staring down into her glass. "Oh, nothing. The usual, really."

"The usual being?" Charlie asked her, taking a sip, his eyes piercing her over the edge of the glass.

"The usual being that she holed up in here, swotting up all night." Sirius teased and Hermione scowled.

"What else should I be doing, Sirius?" She asked with a tone of annoyance.

Sirius chuckled at her tone. "What, a witch as hexing as you? You should be out with your girlies, gettin' a bloke or two. You're young, go enjoy it."

Hermione felt a light blush bloom into the apples of her cheeks and she took a hasty sip of brandy as she rolled her eyes. "I'll be going out with Luna tomorrow night. Why would I go out two nights in a row?"

It was Charlie's turn to chuckle now. "I believe Sirius already answered that question, luv."

Hermione pulled a hand across her face to rub her eyes. She got enough of this kind of talk from Ron and Harry. "I don't need to go out twice." She grumbled but she felt a warm hand pull her arm down from her face. She pursed her lips, allowing her gaze to fall to the bewitching blue eyes of Charlie Weasley. She licked her lips and let her gaze fall, his years of hard work had toned his body, a fact that she did not let slip by unnoticed. She cleared her throat and tore her eyes away from him to find Sirius watching her with an amused glint in his eye.

"No, I would suspect you wouldn't." He said. Without her permission, her eyes flicked down and back up Sirius's form too. He was a different kind of toned. Sirius was quite lean and slim, with a regal grace that allowed him to sit relaxed but poised.

It had been awhile since she had had any sexual encounter and she was finding herself distracted from what it was that the three of them had been discussing. She realized she'd snagged her bottom lip between her teeth in thought and released it.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, Sirius's stare unwavering.

"Merely that you are an attractive girl who must have all the blokes lined up." Charlie said, kindly but his eyes were not. As Hermione turned her head over to him she inhaled a tight, quiet gasp at the look in his eye. He looked hungry, ravenous as he gazed at her.

She had once been shy about her adult body but she had had enough serious relationships, flings, and one night stands to understand the assets she had.

And how to see that her male companions were eyeing them.

As she was eyeing theirs. She was thanking every god she could think of that she had chosen to wear her silk pajama shorts and tank top instead of her ratty sweatpants and extra large t-shirt.

"I… erm…" She stuttered, her eyes flicking back and forth between the two men.

"Shhh." Charlie said gently, sliding to the floor to sit in front of her as she felt the cushion beside her sinking as Sirius moved himself closer beside her.

"Granger," Sirius whispered dangerously next to her. "When was the last time you had a man?"

Hermione shivered and tore her gaze away from Charlie to look at Sirius, her blush from earlier coming back with a vengeance that spread across her whole face.

"Mm, just as I suspected." He purred beside her, the sound seeming to ignite a place below her belly, she squirmed under their gazes.

"It hasn't… I... " She was quickly losing all brain function and logical processing and she knew it. She licked her lips, the scents of their body's washing over her in delicious waves every time she inhaled.

"How long?" Charlie asked suddenly, cutting through the fog that was slowing creeping around her brain.

"Six months." She breathed, unable to stop it. Her hands flew to her mouth, her eyebrows lifted in surprise and that damned blush burned darker.

Charlie had taken one of her feet in his hands as he rubbed small, light circles and waves with his finger tip up and down her calf. Her skin burned.

She wanted to tell him to stop.

But not as much as she wanted him to continue.

"God, pet. How have you held out for that long?" Sirius asked her, his own fingers tangling into her wild mane of wavy hair.

"I… it's just that I…" She drifted off as her eyes fell to Sirius's. Her breathing had slowed but her skin seemed hypersensitive, completely aware of every change in pressure brought to her calf and scalp.

"Yes?" Sirius prompted her, pulling his hand back as Charlie did the same.

Her mind suddenly clear without their physical contact, Hermione released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She looked between the two men but instead of answering their question she asked one of her own.

"Why did you stop?"

The two men between her grinned but did not resume their actions.

"Stop what?" Charlie asked innocently below her and she narrowed her eyes at him. Sirius chuckled and leaned closer to her.

"Do you not want us to stop, Granger?" He whispered, his lips brushing over her ear. The contact made her mouth go dry and a shiver forced goosebumps to erupt along her arms.

"No." She said quietly. So, quietly she barely even heard herself.

"Say, 'please'." Sirius commanded, his fingertips brushing against her bare shoulder, as his lips lingered over her ear.

"Please." She said without hesitation, watching Charlie below her, acutely aware of Sirius beside her.

"Please, what, dear?" Charlie asked, sitting up on his knees.

"Please don't stop touching me." She said, softly but there was something else in her voice. The tone laced between her words sounding full of need and want for something she had been without for far too long now.

"You heard the lady." Charlie said to Sirius, his hands brushing up along her calves and settling on her thighs. Hermione watched as the built redhead kneeling before her kneaded the muscles of her thighs in his large, callused hands. Sirius had gently placed his hand on the back of her neck, running his finger nails along the skin in circles and patterns but she could still feel his hot breath hitting her neck.

Hermione was melting. She could feel it. She had to be. Was it her imagination or were Charlie's hands rising up her thighs? Were Sirius's fingers moving lower?

The bookworm sighed heavily reaching a hand toward Charlie to gently run a hand through his hair. He took a hold of her wrist and planted a sweet, tender kiss to the inside of her wrist and then another a little higher. He continued to follow his way up her arm until he had found his way to the crook of her shoulder. Hermione had rather hoped he would make his way up her jaw and to her mouth next but it didn't. He remained buried in her shoulder and hair, kissing and licking until she felt his teeth sink firmly into the flesh. She groaned and her newly freed hand flew to his hair, tangling the fingers in his locks.

"No marks, Charlie." She found herself saying as her eyes closed. Sirius chuckled in her ear as his fingers began to move from her neck down her arm, down her side to rest on her upper thigh.

"Why not?" He breathed into her ear. "Marks are half the fun."

She would actually have to agree. She loved waking up the morning after to see the physical evidence of her activities but she knew that she needed to be able to hide them. Even with magical assistance hickies were a bitch to get rid of in a timely fashion.

"Not when you work in a law office." She said with a small smile, opening her eyes to look at him.

Charlie had finally made his way up her jaw now and had poised himself at her other ear. "Aw, come on. If you let me give you one, you can give me one."

Hermione giggled and shifted her gaze over to Charlie. "Do I get to pick where it goes?" She asked, her fingers running rampant over his chest.

But the Weasley shook his head with a mischievous look on his face that rivaled Fred and George. Hermione pursed her lips then. "Will you put it somewhere I can hide it?"

Charlie chuckled and his lips fell back to the place he had bitten previously. "Abso-fucking-lutely not." He sucked lightly on the spot, gently. Combined with kisses and teeth, Hermione forgot she was trying to hide it.

"Mmm," she moaned and Charlie pulled away to grin at Sirius.

Sirius began to rotate his hand around to her inner thigh, sliding up and up until-

* * *

Ron Weasley had woken very early that morning. Usually it was Hermione who was up before him but she was talking in her sleep again and it had woken him up. He gazed at his pregnant wife in complete adoration. He couldn't believe how completely lucky he was to have her. And how lucky he was to be fathering a child with her. He glanced at her swollen belly and felt himself puff up in pride.

"Please." She was whispering and rolled gently on her side to face him.

It was rare that he had an opportunity to watch her sleep and Ron took full advantage of it now. Her full, pink lips were slightly parted, her wild full waves encircling her like a halo. She was stunning. She was beautiful. And she was his.

Ron propped himself up on one elbow as his wife licked her lips. "Please don't stop touching me." She sighed and Ron practically felt his ears perk up.

For the past month or so Hermione had been experiencing incredibly vivid dreams. The first time she had been flying on an airplane with her parents and then she went into labor. Another time she was back at Hogwarts fighting in a battle they had already won. But more often than not she was dreaming about sex.

She moaned softly and that confirmed that this was just another crazy, pregnancy sex dream. "No, marks, Charlie." She said softly, her eyebrows knitting together.

Ron could feel himself turn crimson.

 _It's just a dream._

 _It's just a dream._

He reminded himself and tried to focus on her again, instead of the subject of her dreams. After all, she only rarely dreamed about him. Last time it had been with Nearly Headless Nick and the time before that had been Luna Lovegood and one of the Weird Sisters. He could hardly make a big deal out of the dream being about his brother.

* * *

-until his hand ever so gently grazed the front of her shorts. She tilted her pelvis to meet his hand but he pinned her back down to the sofa with the hand to her hip.

"Not just yet, Granger." Sirius whispered and she scowled in frustration at him. "You still have far too many clothes on for that."

And suddenly they were all gone. Her shorts and tank top, Sirius's clothes, as well as Charlie's, were all gone. Vanished into thin air and she was laying on the coffee table.

Hermione propped herself up on her elbows and glanced about.

"What's wrong, pet?" Sirius asked her, appearing on her left side. His fingers running up and along her body to give her nipple a quick pinch.

Hermione gasped and then swallowed. "The wine glass. What did we do with the wine glass?"

Sirius merely laughed and took her breast into his hand, kneading it gently he planted a soft kiss to her lips. He pushed her shoulder down so she was lying back on the table.

Charlie now appeared at her other side, wine glass in hand as he chuckled but it just as soon disappeared as Charlie lowered his hands to her body as well, his movements mirroring Sirius's. However, their movements began to diverge as Sirius began planting kisses down her stomach, over her hip and above her fine patch of chestnut, curls between her legs. She could feel his breath on her and felt her own hitch in her throat.

Sirius grinned up at her, sensing her change in breathing. He brought one hand up to his mouth and licked his thumb before bringing it down between her legs to settle small, light circles on the tight, little nub of nerves at the top of her sex.

* * *

"Oh, Sirius!" She groaned, low in her throat and Ron had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

 _Bloody hell._ He thought.

So, not only is she dreaming about his brother but also their best friends dead godfather? That seemed a little morbid to him. And that's even after the dream about Nearly Headless Nick. Ron shook his head and threw the bed covers off of himself, deciding that it was time for breakfast and coffee. He stumbled out of the room, though managing to close the door gently enough not to wake his wife, and made his way down to the kitchen to find his best friend sitting at the table with dark circles under his eyes and a steaming mug of coffee nestled between his hands.

Harry Potter looked up when he saw his best friend enter the kitchen. A look of confusion crossed his face and he tilted his head slightly. "What are you doing up so early?"

Ron shook his head. "Hermione was talking in her sleep." Ron grumbled, stomping his way over to the coffee pot on the counter behind Harry.

"Again?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. This time it's about Charlie and Sirius."

Ron heard Harry take a slurp of his coffee before allowing a loose chuckle.

"It's not funny, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, rubbing his eyes and bringing his mug of coffee to a spot at the table across from Harry.

Harry was grinning at his best friend. "Oh, come on. You know it is. Ginny used to have dreams like that too."

Ron fixed his mate with a glare and Harry quickly backpedaled. "Sorry, sorry. I won't share. But you just have to remember it's normal."

"Yeah, yeah." Ron muttered, blowing over the top of his coffee mug.

"You are taking advantage of them though, aren't you?" Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"What?" Ron asked thickly and Harry shook his head with an eye roll he had undoubtedly picked up from Hermione over the years.

"Come on, mate. Don't be daft. Go take your coffee back up to your room and wait for her to wake up. Don't forget the silencing charms. You always forget."

* * *

Charlie was rolling her nipples between his fingers between kneading, squeezing, kissing and licking while Sirius had been working very hard to distract from those ministrations with his own. He had yet to enter her, merely brushing his fingers over her clit, lightly lapping at her folds and teasing her entrance with his fingers and tongue. She'd been begging the two of them for what seemed like hours to move farther, to do more. She needed more friction and she needed more contact but instead of administering it the two men merely laughed and continued their torture.

She arched her back off the table but was swiftly shoved back down at the hip. She gave a beyond frustrated groan that elicited more chuckles from the men above her.

"Please!" She begged yet again. "I can't take it anymore!"

"That's just too bad." Sirius murmured against her and she gave another groan of frustration before an idea popped into her head.

She trailed her hands smoothly down, down her own body to join Sirius between her legs. He seemed to be allowing her fingers their own application for a moment before he tsked her sharply and pulled her hands away. He held them tightly in one hand across her stomach while finally cupping her in the other.

A low hiss of satisfaction and appreciation passed between her teeth as she relished in the friction finally being applied to her. It was just what she needed, thank Godric. She rocked her hips against the hand once and shuddered as a wave of pleasure racked through her body.

* * *

Ron had been sitting up in bed for only about ten minutes when she began sighing, moaning, and whispering in her sleep again. He sipped gingerly at his coffee as he watched his wife dream.

"Please!" She had whimpered for probably the third time now and Ron began to grow slightly concerned. What if it wasn't a sex dream? What if he was wrong? What if she was having a nightmare and he was just letting her suffer through it?

"I can't take it anymore." She sighed, frustrated and Ron grinned to himself.

No, definitely a sex dream. He recognized that tone anywhere. They had been married for two years now and together for more like six. He knew what she sounded like when he wasn't hitting the right pleasure points fast enough.

He watched as his wife's hands gently and languidly drifted down her own body, over her swelling breasts, the smooth curve of her waist, around the bulge of her belly to rest on her panty clad sex. She clenched her legs around her hand as she moaned softly. Ron quickly placed his cup of coffee on his nightstand beside him and crawled over to her. He gently pulled her hands from herself and held them tightly above the protrusion from her stomach and let his own hand drop between her thighs. He cupped her tightly the way she knew she loved and grinned when she ground her hips against his hand. He watched as the skin on her arms erupted in goosebumps and a strong shudder coursed through her little body.

Her eyes fluttered open and he quickly bent down to plant a kiss to the side of her eye, her cheek, and finally her mouth. He released her hands as they flew into his hair and her mouth over took his with a fervor that nearly made him lose his balance over her. She rocked her hips against his hand again and gasped against his mouth.

She pulled away a moment, breathless. Her eyes raked over his shirtless chest sprinkled in strawberry blonde hair before they fell to his lower half. "If you love me you'll take your pants off right this second."

Ron found he didn't need to be pressed into following her orders as he quickly ripped off his pajama bottoms and underwear and laid down next to his beautiful, horny wife. The moment he was horizontal on the bed she pulled him to her. Her mouth seemed to be everywhere at once. One moment she was kissing his jaw, the next she was nipping at his earlobe, before planting a kiss so hot he could have sworn she had burned his lips.

He brought one hand up behind her head, weaving his fingers amongst her curls while the other returned to it's original place between her thighs. She rocked against him and groaned into his mouth before trailing one of her free hands down between them to his quickly hardening length. The moment her fingers made contact Ron hissed through his teeth. Her fingers moved quickly but firmly as she tightly fisted her hand around him. He began to thrust gently into her hand and she grinned against him.

Ron moved her panties aside and began sliding his finger over her soaking wet folds, relishing the little sounds she made as he did so before he plunged a finger into her depths.

She pulled her mouth away from his to bury her face in the crook of his shoulder as she moaned against his skin. "Another." She demanded and the youngest Weasley brother was more than willing to comply. He removed his finger slowly before adding another as she moaned into his shoulder again. He planted a kiss on her jaw and she looked up at him, a sexy little smile playing about her mouth. He rotated his hand around within her to apply pressure from his thumb on her clit and her face immediately changed. Her eyes closed and her mouth went slack and Ron smiled to himself.

Sex with Hermione had not started out easy. Infact they had to work at it a lot and if he was being honest he had to grow up to understand what it was the woman in his life needed to be satisfied. At first, he'd been very hesitant, He knew next to nothing about the female body and the very idea of exploring it intimately had made him quite anxious. But now, as he watched Hermione, his best friend, his wife, and the soon-to-be mother of his child, moan and writhe with that look of pleasure and bliss on her face, he knew it was worth it.

She licked her lips and opened her eyes slightly to look at him. "Ronald, I need you now." She said in a husky low voice. He removed his fingers from her and she rolled over onto her back. Ron quickly pulled her to the edge of the bed and stood beside it, aligning himself with her while wrapping her legs around his waist. He was slow to enter her, careful to watch her face and gage her reactions to him but he only made it half way when her grip around him tightened and he sucked in a breath as she forced him the rest of the way.

She was grinning now, the way she did when she knew she was about to get exactly what she wanted and Ron smiled back at her, slowly starting to build their rhythm together. As he picked up the pace her eyes drifted closed and her fingers gripped tightly on the sheets above her. Ron could feel a bead of sweat building on his brow but he continued to quicken his pace. Hermione moaned and sighed beneath him, spurring him on.

"More, Ron. Please. Faster. Harder." She bit out as her head fell back, her chin lifting high.

Although he could already feel himself beginning to strain, he did as she requested continuing to build up speed and force. He could tell he was progressing in the way she wanted by the volume and pitch the noises she made were reaching. Her moans were turning to whines which were turning into screams. God, he didn't know how much longer he could hold out for her when she started to scream. He bit his lip hard and brought a hand between them to her swollen, sensitive clit. He began to administer tight, hard little circles to her body and her screams reached an all new volume. She began to tremble and her eyes flew open as she watched him.

"I love you, Ron." She choked out and he leaned forward swiftly to kiss her hard on the mouth.

"I love you too, Hermione." He replied into her mouth and he felt her trembling shudder beneath him as she let out a harsh cry of pleasure. Ron tried to hold out through the entirety of her orgasm but felt himself fall over the edge only a few thrusts after her. He growled low as she continued to cry out.

When they finally came down from their cloud of ecstasy, Ron collapsed beside his wife who was still breathing hard. She glanced over at him, a wide smile on her face.

"So, I was talking in my sleep again, huh?"

Ron felt his ears turn hot but he grinned at her anyway.

"Sounded like some dream." He replied, planting a firm, wet kiss to her cheek. She laughed lightly, sighing in content as she curled over onto her side to snuggle into him.

"Mmhmm." She nuzzled her nose under his chin against his neck and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You know," he began, lightly trailing his fingers up and down her spine. "We don't have to be at the Burrow for lunch with my parents for another two hours."

"Is that so?" Hermione said, grinning against him hoping he was going where the throbbing ache between her legs hoped he was going.

As if in answer, his hands left their place on her back. One traveling to the nap of her neck, the other to her breast.

* * *

"Huh." Harry said to himself as he read that day's copy of _The Daily Prophet_. His own wife had yet to wake up and he didn't expect her to for another hour or so. The baby had been particularly difficult last night. After his talk with Ron he had gone upstairs to find the baby, James, already awake and gurgling to himself quietly in his crib. Harry had decided to scoop him up and take him downstairs while he read his paper and sipped his coffee.

He bounced the child on his knee and smiled brightly at the eyes that stared back at him. He turned back to _The Prophet_ when he heard a startling sound.

He froze and then glared realizing just what that noise was.

Ron always forgot the silencing spells.


End file.
